1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folding chair, and more particularly to a folding super chair having a reinforced structure to mount a backrest and a ganging device that allows a plurality of the chairs to be connected in a curved row.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional folding chair includes a backrest A and a front leg frame B. The backrest A includes an integrally formed metal plate and a cushion. A contour of the backrest A is corresponding to that of an upper inner portion of the front leg frame. A connection ridge A1 is extended from an upper edge of the backrest A. The upper portion of the front leg frame B is provided with a plurality of screw holes and the connection ridge A1 is provided with a plurality of screw holes corresponding to the screw holes of the front leg frame B. The connection ridge A1 is pressed against the upper inner portion of the front leg frame B. Then, screws C are driven through the screw holes of the front leg frame B and the connection ridge A1 to connect the front leg frame B with the backrest A. All stress are concentrated on the screws C and their surrounding. However, the connection ridge A1 is only a thin metal strip. After a long time in use, the stress caused by the screws C is likely to deform the connection ridge A1 or enlarge screw holes. Thus, the backrest A gets loose and even breaks away from the front leg frame B.
The folding chairs are arranged in rows for indoor and outdoor events such as conference, meeting, and ball games. In order to provide an orderly seating, the folding chairs are neatly lined up and then interconnected with ganging devices. Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional ganging device for a folding chair include a metal L-bar D and a metal loop E respectively disposed at both sides of the folding chair. The L-bar D is fitted into the loop E on another chair, thereby connecting two chairs together. Taking advantage of the L-bar D and the loop E, the folding chairs are neatly lined up and connected side by side. The disadvantage of the conventional ganging devices is that the gap between the connected chairs is small. When people, especially overweight or heavily built people, sit down, they are too close to each other. When trying to enlarge the gaps to offer more spacious seating for greater comfort, the chairs are lined up one by one and are not connected with the ganging devices. However, it is hard to keep the folding chairs in a row neatly without the ganging devices. Another disadvantage of the conventional ganging devices is that a row of the folding chairs connected by the ganging devices is a straight line. In a large event, the row of the chairs is very long. People sitting at both ends need to turn their heads to watch a central stage. It causes a strain on the neck.